1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the technical field of optical identification and, more particularly, to an optical identification module device and an optical reader having the same.
2. Description of Related Art
In order to increase the convenience, pleasure, and efficiency in document reading, a direct approach is to embed optical identify codes in pictures printed on various documents and use an optical reading pen to read the optical identification codes corresponding to a part of pictures, so that an output device is operated to produce, for example, a voice output in accordance with the read optical identification codes, thereby using a voice to effectively assist the reading.
FIG. 1 is a cross-sectional view of an optical reading pen 100 in the prior art. As shown in FIG. 1, the optical reading pen 100 is comprised of an optical identification module 110, a main circuit board 130, and a pen housing 150. The optical identification module 110 is soldered on the main circuit board 130 via a pin header 125. The optical identification module 110 and the main circuit board 130 are installed in the pen housing 150 to completely form the optical reading pen 100.
The optical identification module 110 includes a plastic housing 111. A light channel 123 is defined in the plastic housing 111. A clipping holder 113 corresponding to the light channel 123 is arranged for fixing a convex lens 115. A sensing circuit board 117 is arranged in the module 110 at the bottom corresponding to the clipping holder 113. A receiver 119 is arranged on one side of the sensing circuit board 117 corresponding to the convex lens 115. The other side of the sensing circuit board 117 has four welding holes for soldering at two infrared LEDs 121.
In operation, the infrared LEDs 121 emit infrared light onto a document surface to thus produce a reflective light. The reflective light passes through the light channel 123 and reaches to the convex lens 115 for being focused and further transmitted to the receiver 119. After receiving the focused reflective light, the receiver 119 converts it into an identifiable display signal.
For focusing the light emitted by the infrared LEDs 121 on the document surface in operation, there is a need to bend two pins of the infrared LEDs 121 at an angle before the infrared LEDs 121 are soldered to the sensing circuit board 117, which increases the working time and cost. In addition, the bent angle has to match the shape of the plastic housing 111, and the size and shape of the pen housing 150 are limited by the optical identification module 110, so that the size of the pen housing 150 cannot be reduced or the shape cannot be changed. Further, the prior optical identification module 110 is soldered to the main circuit board 130 via the pin header 125, which also increases the cost.
In the prior art, another approach is to use a heat shrink tube to fixedly hold the infrared LEDs on the plastic housing. However, such a way adds the subsequently processing cost because each heat shrink tube has a different shrinkage. Therefore, it is desirable to provide an improved module to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.